


The Magic of the Falling Star

by Nightsong (Katarina_Silversong)



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Silversong/pseuds/Nightsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just because I was born into the Eye, doesn't mean I automatically have a place in it. I have to earn it, just like you guys."<br/>Both of Kaitlynd Trinity's parents are part of the Eye, and her twin brothers completed their initiation a few years ago. Now it's her turn to secure her position. When she meets the other four people she has to work with, will she be able to do it?<br/>What happens when emotions get involved? What happens when "The Star" falls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Calling Card

I let the cards fly into the air, smiling as they disintegrate into confetti, and then laugh as the flash paper ignites and the trailing silver sparks land on my skin. The small audience claps, tossing money into my black pinstriped fedora. Seeing that I have no more tricks prepared for today, the crowd disperses, and I pick up my hat, pocketing the change and few bills to find their way inside.

Then I cross something that isn't a bill, or a coin. It's a tarot card. On one side is The Star, and on the other side, along the top, are the words “It's time.” Underneath is a detailed drawing of The Eye of Horus, and below is a date, time, and address.

__**March 29  
** **4:44 pm  
** **45 East Evan St.  
** **NY, NY**

_In my personal opinion, this should have happened a few years ago… But now will do. Time for me to continue the legacy._

I look down at the card, smirking, then slip it in my pocket and walk back to my car, pulling my keys from my pocket. I have six days to get from Santa Cruz to NYC. I'm not waiting for one second.

Starting the car, I drive to my apartment. I throw everything I'll need into two suitcases and a duffel bag, and load those into the car. I stack a small pile of cash on the table, and place a note explaining my disappearance to my roommate next to it.

_Hey, David,_  
__Sorry to just disappear like this, but I had a family thing. I'm going to NYC, and I don't think that I'll be back anytime soon. The cash should cover my part of rent and food until you find a new roommate. Again, sorry to just disappear. Good luck with school!  
_ _ _~ Kaitlynd_

Dipping my finger into the silver ink pad I carry in my bag, I form a paw-print next to my signature. It's my little way of saying that I might be back, that I might see him again. After all, a friendship like ours doesn't just end. I snap the ink pad shut and rinse the ink from my finger, making sure there's no trace of silver left.

I take a quick glance around, then notice a picture of me and David in my room. Might as well, since I don't know if I'll be back. I grab it and stick it under my arm, grabbing a few drawings from my wall, as well. As I run down the stairs and out to my car, I have the strangest feeling that I won't be seeing my apartment again, and I don't like it one tiny bit.


	2. The Five Horsemen

__**March 29, 12:44 pm, NY, NY** _ _

I take a look around the closet of my hotel room, and pull out a pair of black skinny jeans and a silver tank top. I pair it with my black and grey ankle-length vest, before slipping on my boots. I have no idea who these people are, so I might as well let them get to know the real me while giving a good first impression at the same time.

I jam my black, silver-pinstriped fedora onto my head, adjusting the rhinestone-studded square on the ribbon so it's directly on the side, before leaning towards the mirror to apply my makeup. Fifteen minutes, a layer of silver lipstick, and two silver-coated, black-lined eyes later, I'm done.

Checking the clock, I see that I've still got a little while before I need to be where I'm being sent, so I grab one of my messenger bags and slip my cellphone, laptop, notebook, pencil, pen, makeup bag, and tarot card inside. I take the elevator downstairs and head outside to hail a taxi.

Managing to catch one after only a couple minutes of waiting, I have him drop me off at the Starbucks closest to 45 East Evan St. “Thank you.” I hand him the money, and a generous tip, as he pulls up outside the Starbucks.

“No problem, Miss.” He replies as I climb out and shut the door.

I walk inside the familiar coffee shop and order my favorite drink, a Grande Caramel Frappuccino in a Venti cup, with extra whipped cream and caramel drizzle, and a chocolate croissant. I look around for a table as they work on my drink, settling my gaze on one in the corner, at the junction of the window and the wall. Light enough that I can see my notebook, but hidden enough that nobody can read what I'm working on. You see, as well as being a magician, I'm a writer. It's just a hobby, because magic is what I'm truly serious about, which is why I don't want people reading my work until it's ready, but I enjoy it.

* * *

My name is called, and I grab my drink, then head over to the spot I'd seen. On my way there, I accidentally bump into a pretty red-headed woman, five or six years older than me, who is staring intently at a card in her hand. As I bump into her, she drops it, and I see that it's a tarot card, not unlike the one I received, except hers is the High Priestess, and doesn't say “It's Time” across the top of the back.

“Oh, I'm so sorry.” I grab the tarot card from the floor. Glancing down at it, I smirk in amusement, then hand it back, saying, “You too, huh?”

“It's fine.” She tucks the tarot card into her purse. Saying. “Not like you got any coffee on me. I'm Henley, by the way. Henley Reeves.”

“Kaitlynd Trinity.” I pullout my own tarot card and flash the back towards her, before slipping it back into my bag. She smiles, nodding, and moves to join me as I continue on my journey to the table in the corner. “Where did they call you from?” I ask her as I pull out my laptop.

“I was doing a show in LA when the card appeared. Well, it appeared in the tank after the show, actually.”

“That's how they work. They like to see what you're capable of before they invite you. I was in Santa Cruz. Had to leave my friends, and roommate, behind. I just hope they isn't worrying too much. I'm guessing they got both you and me within a couple days.” I type her information into my computer, creating a profile document for my future associates. Henley is the first one I've met, so she's first.

__Henley Reeves:  
__ _ _Red hair, brown eyes. Height I'm guessing is 5__ _′_ _ _2__ _″_ __or 5__ _′_ _ _3__ _″_ __because I'm subtracting the height of her heels. Called from LA after doing a show, but I don't know where she's originally from.__

* * *

“What are you typing?” She tries to peek at the computer screen.

“Nothing of importance.” I save the document and shut down Microsoft Word. I close my laptop and ask, “So what's your specialty?” When she looks at me, confused, I clarify, “Your magical specialty. What you're working on perfecting, or have already perfected.”

Her face brightens with understanding, and she answers, “I'm an escapologist. My latest one was handcuffed and chained in a tank with sixty seconds before flesh-eating piranhas were dropped in. I appeared in the middle of the crowd after the piranhas were dropped into the tank.”

“Sounds fun. Wish I could do something like that. Nope. I'm a pyromancer illusionist. I create illusions and prefer to use fire to do it. My favorite is a bit where I have someone pick a card, and then I throw the cards into the air, the chosen card being formed out of the sparks of igniting flash paper.”

“That sounds beautiful. I wish I was brave enough to perform with fire. But I'm scared something will go wrong and I won't get out unscathed.”

“Maybe I can help you with that.” I tell her, “But not right now. We have to be there soon.” I glance at the clock on my phone, and am shocked to see it say __4:22_ _. “Well, Henley.” I stand up and slip my laptop and phone back into my bag, “It was nice meeting you. I'll see you soon.” I walk outside and hail a taxi, then direct the driver to 45 East Evan St.

When we arrive, I hand him the money, plus a tip, and walk inside. I quickly find which apartment we have to go to, and climb the stairs until I'm partially hidden. I can see the door, but the people can't see me. I perch on the railing, sipping from my coffee, waiting for the first person to appear.

* * *

I don't wait long. A man wearing all grey and black, with a black fedora, appears, trying the door. It's locked. Obviously. We all have to be here. There's going to be four or five of us. Him, Henley, me, and one or two others. Though, if I was made to wait this long, it's a big deal, so it's probably five, so it's most likely going to be two others, besides Henley.

I soon hear two voices echoing up the stairwell. I recognize one of them as Henley's, but I don't recognize the other, which is obviously masculine. The two get within sight of the door, and stop arguing.

“Oh, okay.” The man in the fedora says, “It appears none of us were the only one chosen. Let me be the first one to kick my ego to the curb.”

“Excuse me ―” The man standing next to Henley moves towards the door.

“It's locked.” The other man cuts him off.

“Is it?” The guy Henley was arguing with asks, “I'll check.”

I roll my eyes at his comment, figuring out immediately that he was a control freak and a narcissist, and that he was going to be a pain in the ass to deal with. I turn my attention back to Henley and the man in the fedora. He's now talking to her.

“You…” He says, “Now, hold it, don't tell me. Uh… Helen? No, no… Henley.”

“It's on your coffee cup.” Narcissistic Control Freak calls back.

“Thanks for keeping me honest.” returns Fedora, “That wasn't Mentalism, by the way. It was just an observation. Second observation, you are beautiful.” He directs that second part to Henley once again.

She smiles at his comment, saying, “Thank you.”

“Okay that's very ― very nice. Very well polished. Nice bit.” Narcissistic Control Freak comes forward to offer his hand. “J. Daniel Atlas. Nice to meet you.” Fedora flips him the bird, which makes me laugh silently from my perch on the railing above them. “Very nice.”

Still waiting for one more…

“While we're on the subject of names…” Henley asks Fedora, "Have you seen a girl, a few years younger than me, named Kaitlynd Trinity? She left the coffee shop a little bit before me, said she'd see me here. I was guessing she would get here first. And you never told us your name.”

“Merritt McKinney.” He replies, “And I'm afraid I have not seen your friend.”

* * *

I'm tempted to jump down from my perch and join them before the arrival of the final member of our little group, but Narcissistic Control Freak, or Daniel, as I should probably call him, starts talking, and I settle in to listen. “I know who you are, Merritt.” Daniel says, “And I just wanna say, I'm not interested in you doing your, uh, your mentalism thing on us, especially when we don't know who brought us here or even if it's real.”

Merritt quickly cuts him off, holding his fingers to his head, and says, “Sh… sh…” Henley laughs, egging him on, as he continues, “Hold on, I'm sensing… I'm sensing you… are a control freak?” I grip the rail with my free hand, looping my legs through the spindles so I don't fall off from trying to hold in my laughter.

Daniel's expression is priceless when he asks, “I'm sorry, have we met before?”

Henley cuts in, saying, “It doesn't take a mentalist to figure that out. You are a control freak.”

“Well, I take that as a compliment,” Daniel throws back.

Henley rolls her eyes at that, telling Merritt, “Only __he_ _ would take it as a compliment.”

“Okay,” Daniel says, “Good. Another compliment.” I already have a list forming of descriptions of Daniel, and not a single one of them is nice. I genuinely hope he can change my opinion of him, because, as of right now, I think he's an obnoxious, arrogant, narcissistic dick who has a desperate need to be in control at all times. And I really don't like working with people who are like that.

Merritt has been watching their short banter silently, his eyes jumping back and forth as each person spoke. Now, he speaks up. “Okay, so that's why you're no longer a couple.” That one simple comment makes Daniel and Henley freeze.

“Couple?” they cry in almost perfect unison, “Oh, no, we were never a couple.” A grin that rivals the Cheshire Cat takes over my face. They were so totally a couple, or at the very least romantically involved, at one point.

“He used to ― to saw me in half.” Henley continues, trying to convince Merritt, and, by default me, though none of them know I'm there.

“She was a very good assistant.” Daniel continues to dig them a deeper hole.

Henley turns to glare at him, spitting out, “Yeah, but I was too fat for Danny.”

“No.” Daniel says, trying to prove he was the one in the right, “I said that __one_ _ _time_ , because of the ― the trap door. It's kinda small.”

“No one could fit through there.” She snaps, further proving my point ― she wouldn't get this mad if she was _just_ his assistant, “ _No one_.”

“Rebecca fit through.” He sneers, “Rebecca fit for __years_ _.”

Okay, I'm getting sick of this lovers' spat. I have to work with these people until I'm told otherwise. And Daniel just broke two of the major rules of dealing with a woman: __Never_ _ call her fat, and __never_ _ negatively compare her to another woman.

“Do you know how hard it is to stay in those tiny little costumes?” Henley asks, using her hands to emphasize the word "tiny" used to describe the costumes.

“Uh, no.” Daniel scoffs, “I'm the __main_ _ attraction.”

* * *

“So he never made you feel special.” Merritt says, cutting off the argument, much to my relief, “And trust me, you deserve to be made to feel special.”

“That's a very ― a really nice story.” Daniel says, “You guys enjoy each other's company.” He turns to go, but the sight of someone walking up the stairs stops him. I can't see who it is, considering my position on the railing, but I'm thinking it's the fifth member of our little group.

“No way.” A young, but obviously male, voice makes my heart miss a beat or two, “J. Daniel Atlas?” He moves forward, into my field of view, to shake Daniel's hand. I take in his dark brown hair and the leather jacket, the dark jeans and the messenger bag as he continues talking, “Dude, I have seen everything you have ever done. I mean, you're like… I idolize you. Seriously.”

“A true fan.” Daniel greets him, “It's so nice to meet you.” For some reason, I don't think that's entirely true.

“I'm Jack, by the way.” The young guy gives his name.

Merritt clears his throat before asking, “Question: did you get one of these?” He holds up his tarot card. Thanks to all the arguments and subtle flatline and stuff, it appears almost everyone forgot the real reason we were brought here today. That is, everyone but me.

Jack digs around in his pockets, saying, “Yeah, um, yeah.” Finally finding it, he shows it to them. “Death.” The smile he wears while saying that kind of scares me, but at the same time, intrigues me.

Henley offers her own card for inspection, proudly declaring, “The High Priestess.”

“I'm The Lover.” Daniel says, smug satisfaction written on his face as he flourishes his card.

“Three minutes.” Henley not-so-subtly coughs out a seemingly random time, confirming my suspicion that they were at least involved at one point in time.

“Hermit.” Merritt sighs, flipping his card around for everyone to see. Time for me to make my entrance.

* * *

I unhook my legs from the spindles, grabbing the ledge in front of me, and swing down, landing silently behind Jack, much to the shock of the three in front of him. “The Star.” I extract the card from my bag, having scared Jack in the process of my entrance.

“How long were you up there?” Henley asks.

“Longer than Merritt's been here.” I respond, “Long enough to form an opinion of Daniel that I sincerely hope that he can change. Long enough to hear Daniel break two of the biggest rules when it comes to dealing with a woman. And long enough to know that Jack here doesn't fear death. which, when dealing with this, is probably a good thing.”

Jack's eyebrows shoot up at my statement, his eyes widening rapidly. “Please tell me you're kidding.” He whispers to me. I shake my head, and he asks the others, “Are we waiting for anyone else?”

“Kaitlynd was the last one.” Henley tells him.

“So why are we all just standing in the hallway?” Jack asks.

“Door's locked.” they all respond.

“Oh, no.” I say at the same time as Jack, both of us starting to grin madly, “Nothing's ever locked.” I gesture for Jack to do the honors, since I'm a little rusty with my lock-picking, and he kneels down in front of the door, inserting two small pieces of metal into the lock. He twists them, the lock opens, and he pushes the door so it swings wide.

Henley clicks on a flashlight, shining it around, and the rest of us quickly follow, Merritt and Daniel also having flashlights. “How come I didn't get the memo?” I mutter, kicking the doorframe.

Jack laughs from behind me. “It's okay, Kaitlynd.” he whispers, “I didn't bring one, either.”

“Call me Kait.” I tell him, “Or Lyn. I'm going to have my name announced as Kaitlynd, so I don't want my friends calling me that. My roommate used to call me Kaitie.”

“Okay.” He nudges me inside.

* * *

“What is this place?” I hear Henley ask.

“An apartment.” I answer, purposely stating the obvious and being a smart-ass. Henley pushes open the door to a bathroom, which is coated from floor to ceiling in dirt, dust, grime, and other substances. It's disgusting, to say the least, and looks like it hadn't been cleaned in months, maybe years.

“Oh, wow.” I hear Merritt mutter, “And I thought __my_ _ apartment was nasty.”

“Man, it's freezing in here.” Jack remarks from beside me.

“It really is.” I murmur in agreement, my voice low, so I'm not sure if he heard me. I suddenly feel an arm wrap around my waist, and I'm pulled against someone's side. Blushing, I turn my head to see that it was Jack, and I quickly duck my head to hide my blush, murmuring my thanks. Heat radiates from his body, soaking into my skin, and I curl into his side as we continue down the hall.

We soon enter a room that's completely empty other than a folded piece of paper, a rose, and a vase of water. “What's that?” Henley questions, indicating the paper.

“I don't know.” Daniel answers, taking a few steps forward and picking it up.

“What's it say?” Merritt asks.

_“_ __'Now you don't'_ _ _?”_ Daniel reads the card aloud, a puzzled look on his face.

Henley walks over to the rose and picks it up, twirling it between her fingers like a baton. “A rose by any other name.” She sings quietly, dropping it into the water. Immediately after, the water drains out of the vase from the bottom.

“Guys, what's happening?” Jack asks, tightening his grip on my waist.

I place my hand over his, rubbing my thumb over the back of his hand reassuringly, and whisper, “I don't know.”

“Whoa. Would you look at that.” Merritt breathes as Daniel also makes a noise of awe. The small puddle turns into a stream that runs along the dust-coated wooden floor toward a carving of five rectangles connected by a few lines. Once the marks are completely filled with water, they disappear into the floor, and a white gas-like substance pours out, filling the room.

Jack steps back, pulling me with him. “It's gas!” He cries. I'm touched by his concern for my safety, but I know what it really is. I continue circling my thumb on the back of his hand, and he slowly relaxes.

“Relax.” Merritt confirms my thoughts out loud to the group, “It's just dry ice.”

“Cool.” Henley's eyes are wide with awe, and I can tell she's struggling to contain a smile.

* * *

I spare a glance at Daniel, and see that he's on the verge of pacing. He hates not being in control, and in this situation, he is most definitely not in control. His expression is deadly serious as he slowly asks, “Wait, what do you think this is all about?”

Merritt puts the fingers of one hand to his temple and closes his eyes, concentrating on something only he could see, saying, “Hang on, hang on…”

A few seconds pass, and then a few more, as we all wait in anxious silence. Well, anxious silence for them, since I already have a general idea of what this is about. “I got nothing," he finally said, opening his eyes.

“Okay, thank you.” Daniel's reply is overly sarcastic, “Thank you for the delay.”

“I'm just trying to create the space for wisdom.” Merritt defends himself, looking a little ticked at Daniel's rude sarcasm.

“And thank you for trying to do that.” I gently try to calm Merritt, “It would have worked, if Daniel wasn't such a self-absorbed control freak.” Merritt shoots me a smile, showing me that my attempt to smooth his ruffled feathers clearly worked.

“Danny.” Henley turns her attention to the one who continually tries to rile everyone up, “Be honest, did you do this?”

“No.” He then turns and points to Jack and I, “Wait, did either of you?”

“Well, I wish.” Jack laughs nervously, once again tightening his grip on my waist. I continue running my thumb across the back of his hand, an action that's become almost a subconscious thought.

All of their eyes turn to me, seeing as I haven't given my answer yet. “Sorry, not me.” I hold up my free hand.

“Why didn't anyone ask if I did it?” Merritt complains, feeling left out. When none of us answer, he frowns, saying, “Oh. Oh, great.”

* * *

Daniel walks over to the hallway, glancing around before flicking the light switch. Nothing happens.

“Electricity's out.” Jack tries the light switch next to us.

Merritt stands directly underneath one of those old-fashioned hanging lights that looks like it's going to fall with the slightest touch. He reaches up to one of the light bulbs. “Well, let's check.” He twists the bulb.

To everyone's shock, the light flickers on, along with a handful of blue lights from the corners of the room. The blue beams of light join in the center, combining to form a rotating diagram, hundreds of words, and so much information that I could hardly process it all right away.

“Blueprints.” Henley breaths out in awe, stepping forward to take a better look.

“They're incredible.” Daniel moves to stand next to Henley. I slip away from Jack and take a few step forward, almost standing inside the holographic projection. Jack quickly joins me, pulling me back so I'm not so close. I glance at him, grinning, laughter dancing in my eyes. His eyes dart to my face for a split second, curiosity and laughter evident in his own eyes, and then they go back to the image in front of us.

* * *

“Who do you think did this?” Jack poses the question to all of us. I shrug, not knowing which member of The Eye is responsible, though I know it isn't my parents. They're not allowed to have a hand in my initiation.

Henley voice sounds through the room, filled with awe as she answers, “I don't know, but I really wanna meet them.”

“So do I.” I look at in the symbol in the projection. It's the same one that was carved into the floor. Five rectangles connected by one straight line.

Henley pauses for a moment, taking the time to look at each of us through the projection, before saying, “It's a show.” I studying the holographic image a bit more, realizing that she's right.

Daniel notices the symbol as well, which is good, because it's floating right in front of his face. He reaches out and touches it, and it sails into the middle of the projection, where it grows, making sure the other three can see it.

“Wow.” Jack and Merritt are in awe, and Jack catches my hand in his, squeezing it. My smile widens, and I'm grateful that the light from the hologram is blue, because I'm blushing again.

As much as I hate to admit it, Narcissistic Control Freak — I mean Daniel — was right, too. It truly is incredible. And all five of us have to work together. This is going to be interesting…

 


	3. Terrifying Reunion

__**Three Months Later…** _ _

“Where are they?” I cry to my empty apartment. I sit on my favorite armchair, upside-down, my legs slung over the back. I glance at the clock once again, my brain flipping the numbers upright. Once again, they're all late. They all have keys, they know where my apartment is. Where the hell are are they? They should have been here almost an hour ago!

Giving up waiting for them, I stand up and grab my gladiator sandals from under the bar in the kitchen. I pull them on and slip on my vest, then jam my white fedora onto my head. I grab my cross-body purse and throw it over my head, slipping my arm through the loop, too. I stick my cellphone into my pocket and grab my keys, jotting down a quick note in case they get there before I get back.

Sticking the note on the coat-rack knowing the first person is either going to be Jack or Merritt, I then walk out and lock the front door. I run down the stairs and step onto the busy Manhattan sidewalk, then turn and start heading for the nearest Starbucks.

* * *

Once I arrive, I see that there's actually a line — for once — so I pull out my phone and start playing _2048_ , moving whenever the person in front of me does. When it's my turn, I quickly give my order, also ordering for the other four Horsemen, and, accepting my chocolate croissant, go to sit at the bar table. I pull out my phone once again, continuing my game of _2048_. I must seem really into the stupidly addictive game, because I feel someone reach for my bag.

“Don't even think about it.” I growl, lowering my phone and spinning around to face the person. When my gaze lands on their face, my jaw drops. “Alex?” I ask, taking in the shaggy blond hair and the ocean blue eyes.

“Yeah.” He kicks at the ground.

“What are you doing in New York?” I ask as my name is called. I grab the bag with my food, gesturing for him to follow, and go grab the drinks. I stick the food bag into my purse so I can carry all the drinks more easily, then pick up the carrying tray and my own coffee.

“When two and a half months passed and you didn't come back, didn't even contact us to say you were fine, I started to worry.” He pushes open the door, holding it for me and following me out.

“I did say I didn't know when — or if — I was coming back. And I'm not coming back. I'm staying here in New York. I've got a nice little flat. I've made a few friends, who are magicians, like me, and soon we're going to start working on something that'll blow you away.”

* * *

“Everyone back in Santa Cruz misses you, Kaitie.” Alex continues trying to persuade me to go back to Santa Cruz with him as we reach my front door.

“Everyone meaning you, David, Ashley, and Rosalyn?” I name the four people I actually talked to and cared about who lived there. I look at the door for any sign of whether or not the others are here.

Noticing the key still in the lock, I call, “Jack, open the door!” When nobody opens it, I continue, “I've got coffee, and if you actually open the door in less than thirteen seconds, I'll share my chocolate croissant with you!”

Two seconds later, a wide-eyed and slightly out of breath Jack opens the door. “How'd you know that someone was here?” A small pout plays across his lips, “And how'd you know it was me?”

“You're the only one who leaves the key in the lock.” I nod at the door, “For someone who picks locks so easily, I would think you'd remember the key.”

“Who's this?” Alex's voice is full of jealousy, “And why does he have a key to your apartment?” I brush past Jack and head to the kitchen, placing the coffees on the counter. Jack and Alex both follow me, Jack shoving his key into his pocket as he walks.

I hand Jack his coffee as I pull the food bag out of my purse. “Who the hell is this guy?” Alex's constant question makes me roll my eyes.

“Alex, this is Jack Wilder, one of my new friends that I was telling you about. Jack, this is Alex White, my friend and ex-classmate from Santa Cruz. Alex, Jack has a key because my friends and I meet here, and sometimes I'm not here when they arrive, like today. All four of them have keys to my place.”

* * *

About five minutes later, the door opens and shuts, and Merritt pokes his head into the kitchen. “I thought I smelled coffee.” He thanks me as I hand him his cup, “Thanks, Kaitlynd.”

I go to lean against the counter, but instead, I crash into a warm, solid chest. I turn to see Jack, and start laughing. After all, it's not the first time this has happened. I don't bother moving, instead, I take a bite of my chocolate croissant.

“You said you'd share.” Jack reminds me of my promise, and I lift my hand until it's level with my shoulder, offering him a bite.

“Oh.” I realize that I haven't introduced Merritt, “Alex, this is Merritt McKinney, another one of the friends I mentioned earlier. Merritt, this is Alex White, my friend and ex-classmate from Santa Cruz.”

“Let me guess." Merritt gives Alex a good look and says, “You're here because you want Kaitlynd to go back to Santa Cruz with you.”

“How'd you know?”

“He's a mentalist.” Henley's voice echoes through the kitchen.

“And let me just say this now.” Daniel's voice joins in, “It's not going to happen.”

The owners of the voices appear behind Merritt, who moves to the side so I can hand them their coffees. I return to leaning against Jack, and wave my hands as I introduce them.

“Henley, Daniel, this is Alex White, my friend and former classmate from Santa Cruz who wants me to return with him. Alex, this is Henley Reeves, the first friend I made here, and J. Daniel Atlas, who is more of an associate than a friend. Though if he'd drop the obnoxious, arrogant, narcissistic front, then I actually might like him more.”

* * *

Alex nods, giving Jack an odd look. I feel Jack tense behind me as he wraps his arm around my waist, much like he did the day we met, though this has more of a protective/possessive feel. I place my hand over his, automatically starting to rub circles into the back of his hand with my thumb. Alex's brow furrows, casting a glare at Jack and my joined hands, but I could care less. I can feel Jack starting to relax.

I look Alex in the eyes, and say, “I don't know how I can make myself any clearer. I'm not going back. I love it here. I love my friends. Yes, I miss you, David, Ash, and Rosie, but I have made a life here. I'm happy here.”

“Just you wait.” Alex threaten us, “It's going to come crashing down around your ears, and David and I won't be there to catch you this time.”

“And I won't need you to, Alex.” I respond, “Because I'll have something better than friends this time around. I'll have a new family.”

Alex growls low in his throat, glaring at Jack, then at Henley, Merritt, and Daniel, before storming out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

I pull away from Jack, burying my face in my hands. When did Alex turn into such a possessive, overprotective dick? I grab my coffee and walk into the living room, automatically aiming for my armchair. Sitting down, I curl my legs under me, dangling my hand over the arm of the chair, my frappuccino dangling dangerously from the tips of my fingers.

* * *

The others soon join me, taking their usual places. Jack sits on the floor in front of my chair, Merritt sprawls out on the couch, Henley taking the loveseat, propping her feet up on the matching footrest, and Daniel drags one of the chairs in from my kitchen, sitting on it backwards so he can rest his arms on the back. __Now it's like any other given day of the week._ _

“What was that all about?” Daniel asks. __Or maybe not._ _

“He wanted me to go back to Cali with him.” I reply, “I can honestly say, part of me wants to. I miss waking up and knowing that the first face I'm going to see is my friend David. I don't care that we spend half our time arguing over nothing, it was fun, and we got along great, when we weren't fighting. I liked knowing what was going to happen. And sure, the spontaneity of The Eye is interesting, to say the least, but it pulled my life apart. My parents are God knows where, same with my brothers. My little siblings are with my parents until they turn sixteen, and then it's off into the world with nothing but a deck of cards and a small trust. We don't learn anything but basic tricks as kids. We have to develop our own routines, tricks, specialties.”

“You were born into The Eye?” Merritt's interest is suddenly peaked.

“Yeah.”

“Why didn't you tell us?” Apparently it's Henley's turn to throw questions my way.

“My parents aren't allowed to be involved with my initiation. I don't know who is in charge of our initiation, or what all this is about. Just because I was born into the Eye, doesn't mean I automatically have a place in it. I have to earn it, just like you guys.”

“Okay." Jack cuts off the questions appearing on everyone's faces, “Done with the interrogation. She was born into The Eye. That doesn't mean that she is automatically given a spot. She has to earn it. That pretty much cover it?” He glances back at me, and I nod, giving him a grateful smile.

* * *

“Back on track.” Daniel brings our attention back to what this meeting was supposed to be about, “The bank. Kaitlynd, how is our friend Etienne?”

I nudge Jack, and he pulls my laptop from under the armchair, handing it to me. I open the file on Etienne Forcier, our target for our first assignment. Well, he's not our target, his bank is. “He canceled his trip to America for next year.” I inform the assembled Horsemen, "That makes our job a little harder. Merritt, this is where you come in. But everything else looks like it's on schedule.”

“Speaking of schedule.” Daniel turns to look at Henley, “Did you schedule our meeting with Arthur Tressler?”

“Of course I did, Danny. I'm not incompetent.”

“Unlike someone else we know.” I mutter to Jack, and we both start laughing.

“What's so funny?” Daniel asks us why we're laughing.

“Nothing.” Jack refuses to tell him, “Nothing.” Daniel shoots me a look, and I shake my head, signaling that I'm not gonna tell him, either.

“If you could please send me the date, Hen.” I ask Henley, “I'll throw it into the schedule. But do it after the meeting.”

She nods, and Daniel looks around the circle. “Anything new?” He looks interested in everyone else's lives for once.

“Not really.” Merritt says, which isn't unusual.

“What about you two?” Henley looks at me and Jack, “You two looked pretty cozy in the kitchen when we got here.”

“No.” From the raised eyebrow I get from Henley, I might have said that a little too quickly.

“Nope.” Jack agrees with me.

Merritt cocks his head, looking between us, and I take a quick sip of my coffee to hide my facial expression.

“What about you guys?” I pull the attention away from me and Jack as I gesture between Henley and Daniel, “Arriving together? That's more suspicious of being a couple than the way Jack and I have acted since day one.”

Jack and Merritt nod their agreement, and Henley shakes her head, “We just happened to get here at the same time. Happened the first day, too.”

* * *

“Changing the subject.” I draw the attention away from anyone's romantic life, “Daniel, how are the renovations on the apartment going? People are starting to give me weird looks, since you guys are here almost every day.”

“Another month or two.” I sigh as he explains, “That place hasn't been lived in for years, a few decades at the most.”

“Gods, that's disgusting.” I shake my head.

“I agree, Kaitlynd.” Henley speaks up, “That is disgusting. Luckily, we're not the ones dealing with the apartment. That would be the boys.”

“Speaking of which…” I trail off as I look down at Jack. He looks back at me, and I finish my sentence, saying, “Please tell me you at least changed before coming here?” He gives a short nod, and I sigh in relief, slumping back against the arm of my chair and taking a long sip of my frappuccino.

“Is that everything?” Merritt asks.

“I believe so.” Daniel confirms.

“Good.” Henley claps her hands, making me jump, “Because poor Kaitlynd looks absolutely drained after that little mishap with her former classmate.”

“I'll stay to look after her.” Jack volunteers, causing Henley to cast a curious look in our direction.

“I'm fine.” I protest, pushing myself to my feet as everyone else stands up. I place my coffee on the side table, going to see them out the front door, but Ibarely even take two steps before I collapse, my legs giving out, and I hit the floor with a solid __thud_ _.

“Kaitlynd?” Henley rushes back into the room. Someone else is right behind her, but I can't see who it is. My vision's going blurry, and then everything goes black. The last thing I know is the feeling of being picked up, and the smell of leather, before everything's gone.

* * *

I open my eyes to see my ceiling, a strange silvery-blue color that reminds me of moonlight.

“Why am I in bed?” I push myself into a sitting position, though I'm not really expecting an answer to my question, since I don't see anyone else, but I would like to know. Considering that the last thing I know, I was walking the others to the front door after our usual planning session.

“You passed out.” Jack's tired voice breaks the silence, and I turn to see that he's sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, rubbing his eyes as if he just woke up.

“How long?” I dread the answer.

“A few days.” His reply comes, and I groan as he continues, “Henley and I have been switching off to keep an eye on you. Partially because of the half-veiled threat from that guy, Alex. But mostly because we wanted to make sure you were alright. Danny and Merritt would have helped, but we need the apartment finished.”

“Not sure I would have wanted Daniel in my apartment for that long, anyway.” My quip causes Jack to crack a smile.

“What do you have against him?” The smile suddenly slips from his face, “He's actually a pretty cool guy.”

“He's a narcissistic, egotistical, obnoxious, arrogant control freak. He insulted Henley twice the first day I met him, which doesn't sit well with me, because she was nothing but nice to me after I accidentally bumped into her in Starbucks. She's like the older sister I've never had. And I don't like when he insults her, even if she doesn't realize he's doing it.”

He nods in understanding, and I say, “If he stopped insulting her, stopped being so egotistical and narcissistic, then I might just like him a little more. I get the need to be in control, I really do. I was the same way, for a while. As far as I know, my brothers are still the same way. I don't hold that against him. It's everything on top of that which really irks me.”

“Okay. So he stops being so self-absorbed, and you'll try to get along with him?”

“Yup!” I exclaim, glad that someone finally gets my long, detailed explanations with a bunch of words that belong in a college English textbook.

* * *

“I've got to go call Henley.” Jack stands up and stretches. His shirt rides up a bit, and I can't help but stare at the small slice of skin, wondering what he'd look like with his shirt off. __No! Bad Kaitlynd! Don't even go there!_ _

I shake my head, trying to rid myself of the thoughts. "Why do you have to call Henley?" An edge of jealousy creeps into my voice.

“She told me to call if you woke up.” He fixes his shirt and grabs his jacket, “Don't move.”

I wait until I hear the front door close, then I push back the covers and roll out of bed. I'm guessing that Henley was kind enough to change me into more comfortable clothes, because I'm not in what I was wearing when I passed out. I'm in a pair of grey athletic shorts and a black tank top.

I shut and lock my bedroom door with a flick of my wrist, then walk over to my closet and grab my pale blue cutoffs and a black shimmer tank top. Not like I'm going clubbing, so no need to worry about covering up so guys don't get too handsy. I pull one of my vests from the closet, my black and grey ankle-length one that I wore the day I met the other four Horsemen.

Once I'm properly dressed, with my makeup on and my hair brushed, I unlock and open my door, pulling a pair of black heeled sandals from the shelf next to my door. I slip them onto my feet and walk into the main part of the apartment.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Henley's in her usual spot on the loveseat.

“I thought I told you to stay put.” Jack mutters from my usual perch in the armchair.

“I thought you figured out two months ago that I don't take orders very well.” My retort is shot back with a smirk.

“Jack.” Henley says, "I need to talk to Kaitlynd. Privately."

"But I'm comfortable," Jack groans.

"Here," I say, pulling my wallet off a shelf, "Go grab us a couple coffees. And a couple chocolate croissants."

He reluctantly drags himself off the chair, his eyes brightening at the mention of food and coffee, and walks over. I hand him enough money to get coffee for him, myself, and Henley, and a chocolate croissant for both him and myself. He rushes out the front door, and I reclaim my seat in the armchair.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask Henley, once we hear the lock click shut on the front door.

"I wanted to talk to you about your feelings for Jack," she says.

"I don't have feelings for Jack," I say, fervently denying her accusation.

"Kaitlynd," she says, her voice gentle, "I can see it. You may not want to admit it, because he's the one you're closest to, other than me, and you don't want to screw that up, but the feelings are there. And if I had to set a day for when your feelings for him started developing, I'd say the day we all met. I saw the way you looked at him that first day. And that look hasn't changed."

"I'll admit," I say, "I do find him attractive. But dating him would mess everything up. Not only for my friendship with him, but for the dynamic of the group. What would happen if we broke up? We might very well be like you and Daniel. You guys fight constantly. Me arguing with Daniel is fine. It's because I think he's an obnoxious, self-absorbed control freak. It's not because there's sexual tension between us. I don't want that for me and Jack.”

“See? Right there says you have feelings for him.”

“The day I admit I have feelings for Jack is the day you tell Daniel you're in love with him.” I glare at her.

“Fine. But remember, I think of you as my little sister. You ever need to talk, I'm here.”

“Okay.” I answer, hearing the door open.

Jack calls out, “Please tell me you two are done talking about girl stuff. I don't want to go stand in the hallway.”

“You'd look like a lost puppy.” I laugh in response, "Yes, we're done talking."

He walks into the room and hands Henley her coffee, handing me mine next. He sets his down on the table, along with the bag containing the food, and picks me up, sitting me on his lap with my legs slung over the arm. He leans over and grabs both his coffee and the food, then sits back up and hands me one of the chocolate croissants.

“Thank you.” I take a bite of the chocolate-filled pastry.

“No problem.” He takes a bite of his own chocolaty treat and washes it down with a sip of coffee.

This is the perfect way to spend the afternoon. Hanging with two of the only people in the city who understand me, drinking coffee and munching on chocolate-filled pastry. I don't think it can get much better than this. But, I know it won't last for much longer. After all, Alex is out there, and he doesn't make threats lightly.

 


	4. The Meeting

** _**Four Months Later…** _ **

I stand onstage in a theatre, the only people in the auditorium, other than myself and the other Horsemen, being Mr. Arthur Tressler and his personal assistant, Jasmine. The other four Horsemen stand beside me, ready to show Mr. Tressler what we can do. I take a deep breath, being the second one up, Daniel before me and Jack directly after. The latter catches my hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly.

“Mr. Tressler.” Daniel steps forward, “My name is J. Daniel Atlas, and this is Kaitlynd Trinity, Jack Wilder, Henley Reeves, and Merritt McKinney. We are the Five Horsemen.” We each step forward as we're introduced, stepping back as the next one is called.

Henley steps forward, adding, “And we promise you, that one day soon, we will be the biggest name in magic.”

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with us today.” I release Jack's hand and step forward, “Now allow us to show you what we can do.”

Daniel steps to the front of the stage once again, as I move back into the line. He has Jasmine come onstage. She picks a card, which she shows both us and Mr. Tressler. It's the Queen of Spades. He then has her return it to the deck, and he shuffles it a couple times.

When he shows her the deck, the card is gone. He has Mr. Tressler check his wallet, and the card has appeared in the ID slot. He bows, then walks back into the line, taking his place next to me. Now it's my turn.

I take a deep breath, nervous for my trick. It's one I haven't done in a year or so, and I'm worried. The others don't even know what I'm doing. Jack grabs my hand for a second, squeezing it for reassurance, before gently pushing me forward. I walk to the front of the stage and shed my trench coat, revealing a grey halter dance dress.

“You might want to step back.” I tell the others to move, and they comply, leaving me to stand alone on the center of a large piece of flash paper, which has a small circle cut out under one of my feet. “Please. Do not worry, this is something I have done hundreds of times before.” With those words, I start to pirouette, not moving from the center of the flash paper.

As I spin, I drop my hand, tossing down a small piece of flash paper, not noticeable unless you're looking for it, and the rest of the flash paper ignites, completely engulfing me in flames. I hear Henley and Jasmine call out in fear, and the men cry out in astonishment and worry, but I just continue to pirouette, knowing that I won't be harmed. I do one final turn, then leap into the air, my head and shoulders appearing above the flames just for a moment, before I disappear, reappearing a moment later in a balcony seat, completely unscathed, and my dress not showing a single sign of singeing.

I wait until the flash paper's flames die out, then call, “Miss me?” I stand and walk to the edge of the balcony, leaning over the railing. Hauling myself onto the railing, I let myself fall forwards, doing a flip, and land in the center of the aisle, on my feet, then run back to the stage. Daniel and Jack pull me back onstage, and I turn to face Mr. Tressler, curtsying, and pick up my trench coat before taking my place in the lineup once again.

Jack performs his trick with ease, cutting down a few small stuffed toys that Henley and I hung from the balcony, throwing playing cards to cut the strings and let the toys fall to the floor.

Next up is Henley. She steps forward, Daniel and I right behind her, and I produce a straight jacket from what appears to be thin air. Daniel produces two pairs of handcuffs, and we set Henley up for her trick. She has five minutes, tops, to escape. She completes it in two, successfully slipping the cuffs off and wriggling free of the jacket. And considering she was handcuffed around the straight jacket, that's pretty awesome. Now it's Merritt's turn.

Merritt walks to the front of the stage as Henley claims her place beside Jack, and almost immediately figures out that Arthur has a son. He nearly goes through the whole alphabet before he hits the first letter, though. “ _Walter Tressler”_ is the name of Mr. Tressler's son. Interesting. Wonder if we'll ever get to meet him. Apparently Mr. Tressler sent his son away to boarding school at a young age, and he's been there ever since. Though, now he's going to a university, instead of a secondary school, since he's supposedly my age, maybe a little older.

* * *

Once Mr. Tressler is satisfied with our skills in magic, he agrees to be our benefactor. That's another check on our mystery instructor's To-Do list. Now we have to book a hotel for when we pull this off.

“I vote the Aria.” I put in my two cents, “Their penthouse is absolutely gorgeous, and I've heard nothing but good things about them from my friends.”

Daniel names a random hotel, just to spite me. I know he wants to go to the Aria, too. And people wonder why I don't like him.

“Aria it is.” Henley shoots a glare at Daniel.

She quickly pulls out her phone and books the hotel, and then we're off to the airport, heading back to New York until it's time to go to Paris. Jack and I take one side of the limo, both of us being too tired to sit up straight. He sits with his back to the driver, propping himself up with the backrest, and I lean back against him, my legs taking up the rest of the seat.

The other three take up the rest of the limo. Merritt has one seat all to himself, seeing as he automatically sprawled across it, and Henley and Daniel are sitting near the door, ready to jump out as soon as we get there. They start talking, but I tune them out, closing my eyes and using the steady rhythm of Jack's heartbeat to guide me into the world of sleep.

* * *

“Aren't they so cute?” I hear Henley's question as I slowly return to the waking world.

I hear a the sound of a phone's camera, and then Merritt says, “Sh… They're waking up.”

I blink open my eyes and see Daniel, Henley, and Merritt staring at me, smirks on all their faces. I turn my head, and see Jack looking down at me, his eyes as wide as mine.

I then look at the position Jack and I are in. Our legs are tangled together, his arms are wrapped around my waist, and my head was pillowed on his chest, my hand resting over his heart. We quickly disentangle ourselves and sit up straight.

“That is  _ _ so _ _ not what it looked like.” I straighten out my dress and jacket, which had twisted themselves around my body at some point during the ride to the airport.

“It looks like you two have feelings for each other.” Henley almost gives away my secret. I give her a pointed look, and she bites her lip.

“Then it's  _ _ really _ _ not what it looks like.” At Jack's words, my breath catches in my throat, and my heart stops beating.

“Maybe we should all get out of the car.” Henley looks at my hands, which are clenched around the fabric of my skirt, “Yeah, let's do that. Everyone out of the car.”

We all scramble out of the car, and as I emerge, my feet hitting the pavement, Henley drags me away from the guys. I can feel the tears gathering in my eyes. “You okay?” She obviously sees the shine of the unshed tears.

“I'll be fine. Just need to pick up the pieces.” I admitted to her last month that I had fallen for Jack, and she told me she still loved Daniel. I'm trying to be nicer to Daniel, for her, because she loves him.

“It hurt, didn't it.” It's not even a question, but I answer her anyway.

“Feels like my heart got ripped out of my chest. I can barely even breathe.”

“Relax your hands, or they'll all be able to tell. Just you and me, right? You didn't want them to know just in case something like this happened.” I nod, and take a couple deep breaths, forcing my hands to unclench and let go of my skirt.

I relax, pulling a tissue out of my jacket pocket, and dab away the unshed tears. “Better?”

She nods, and we walk back out to face the boys, who are standing by the limo, looking a little lost. “There's a small change in seating assignments.” Henley announces as we reach the boys, "Kaitlynd and I are switching. Danny, you're now next to Kait, so play nice. Jack, I'm next to you.”

“Why'd you switch?” Jack sounds disappointed, but considering what he just said, I'm convinced that he's faking the disappointment.

“You obviously have a problem with the way we woke up.” I spit out, “This is to make sure it doesn't happen again. I don't think Daniel would mind if I accidentally fell asleep on his shoulder. Though I thought you wouldn't mind, considering the way we've acted around each other since we met, so I guess I don't know you as well as I thought I did.”

I grab my bag and head into the airport, leaving behind a very shocked and perplexed Jack, a smug Henley, and an astounded Daniel and Merritt. They catch up to me at security, where I refuse to speak to Jack.

“Come on, Kaitlynd.” He pleads for me to answer him, “What is this about?” I simply turn away from him and begin to discuss the schedule with Henley and Daniel. “Lyn?” He tries again, once we're through security and nearing our gate, “Please?” I ignore him once again, this time laughing about a crime show with Merritt.

“Lynnie?” He begins to beg, “Please tell me what this is about?”

“Figure it out.” Because I'm beyond angry, I've begun snarling now, “And until you do, don't talk to me.” I position myself in the seat between Merritt and Daniel, not giving Jack any time to even try to get a seat next to me while we wait.

My phone goes off as I sit down, and when I read the message, it says,  _ “ _ _ _ Trouble in paradise?” _ _ The message is from Alex. I look around, trying to spot the shaggy blond hair and ocean blue eyes I was once so familiar with, but I can't spot him anywhere. I quickly answer, my reply saying,  _ “ _ _ _ Since I haven't had a boyfriend since before I left Santa Cruz, how can there be trouble with a boyfriend I don't have?” _ _

Texting Alex gets me thinking, and I quickly shoot David, Ashley, and Rosalyn all texts that say hello in some pretty crazy ways, like we used to. I don't expect an answer right away, considering that it's been almost ten months since I last spoke to them, so I'm not disappointed when my phone doesn't immediately light up.

* * *

When it's time for us to board the plane, I grab Daniel's arm and practically drag him to our seats, tossing my carry-on into the overhead compartment after I grab my headphones and Nintendo DSi. I slide into the window seat, and Daniel grabs the seat in the middle. I quickly pop my headphones in as Jack passes, turning on my DSi and starting to play whatever game I have in, not really caring, as long as Jack can't get my attention.

“He's gone.” Daniel says, pulling one of my earbuds from my ear, “Is this about his comment in the car?”

“So you're not a complete idiot when it comes to women!” I exclaim, “Congratulations! It's only Henley, then.” Daniel turns bright red. “Yes, it's about his comment in the car. He made it sound like it was impossible for someone to have feelings for me. Like the very thought of it was appalling. He made it sound like it was something out of a nightmare. When in all actuality, it would shock no one. Sometimes the way we act with each other even makes me think that we're a couple, and that I just haven't been clued in on that fact. And then this happens. Now I don't even want to look at him. And I don't even know why I'm telling you this.”

“Because, deep down, you know I'm not as narcissistic as I seem, and that I actually do care about all four of you.” Daniel answers, “And I'm sure he didn't mean it like that.”

“Then he shouldn't have said it like that.” I put my earbud back in and return to my game of _Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games_ , though I pull down the walls stopping me from liking Daniel in any way, shape, or form. He's being very understanding about this whole thing.

I realize that the hostesses are going to ask us to shut off our cell phones, so I quickly switch mine to airplane mode and stick it back in my pocket, but not before seeing that Jack has sent me about a billion texts asking what he did. Rolling my eyes, I quickly turn on “ _Leave the Pieces”_ by The Wreckers, letting the familiar song flow through my headphones as I feel the airplane beginning to move. The song perfectly describes how I feel, though the person who broke my heart can't go away, seeing as he is an important part of the plan, and we've barely set things in motion. Both of us need to stay exactly where we are, meaning with the Five Horsemen.

* * *

Once the plane's taken off, Daniel goes to talk to Henley, since Merritt is sitting in the row in front of her and has an empty seat next to him. A body fills Daniel's vacated seat, and I shift my eyes to see that it's Jack. “Leave me alone.” I to him mutter as I turn up the volume on my music, trying to tune out the fact that he's there at all. I focus on my game, trying to beat the one portion of the game that I always lose at: the 100m Freestyle. It really sucks. It's the only part of the game I can't beat.

“Kaitlynd.” Jack pulls my one of my headphones out of my ear, “Please tell me what I did.”

“I told you to figure it out yourself.” I growl out an answer, “And until you do, don't talk to me, don't touch me, don't even look at me. The only time I want to see you is when I have to for our meetings at the apartment, so you can count yourself out of our weekly coffee meetings with Henley.” He pulls back like he's been slapped, and I grab my earbud from his fingers, and, making sure he can see the screen, scroll through my songs, selecting _“In The Middle”_ by The Wanted.

Seeing that he's not going to get anything out of me, he disappears back to his seat, Daniel reappearing moments later. Once again pulling my headphone out of my ear, he asks, “Why don't you just talk to him?”

“He hurt me, Danny.” I decide to call him by the pet name everyone else seems so fond of, “I'm sure that's a mistake you're familiar with, considering how much you insult Henley.” His eyes widen, and he leans over so he can see down the aisle, glancing between, I'm guessing here, Henley and myself. “If you didn't insult her as much, maybe both of us would be a little nicer to you. Sisterly bond and all. She's protective of me, views me as her little sister. I view her as my older sister, meaning I don't like hearing or watching people insult her. Got it?” He nods furiously, handing me my earbud back.

“If you want to show Jack that someone having feelings for you isn't impossible…” Danny advises me, “Find a boyfriend, or at least go out on a date or two. That would shove his words back in his face.” My heart warms to him, and I nod, utterly speechless, as he pulls out a card deck and starts to work on his card manipulation.

_ _ Who knew that Daniel had a caring side when it came to people other than Henley or himself? _ _

I go through my song list, pulling up “ _ How to be a Heartbreaker,” _ by Marina and the Diamonds, and settle in for the rest of the plane ride, mulling over what Danny had told me.

* * *

*o*0*o*0*o*

* * *

A few days after that disastrous episode in the limo, Jack has figured out why I'm not speaking to him, and he's started apologizing profusely, but Henley continues to hold him off, saying that I'm busy, I can't talk to anyone right now, any excuse to keep him away from me until I've calmed down. I, on the other hand, have a date today.

I took Danny's words to heart, and found a guy. It's a cliché, really, guy and girl bump into one another in a book store, causing the girl to drop her books. He helps her pick them up, gives her his number, and when she finally gets the courage to call, he asks her on a date.

The date isn't anything fancy, really. Mark and I are just going to get coffee, maybe stop by the bookstore so I can get a book, since Henley's birthday's coming up and she needs new escape ideas.

“Here.” Henley says, stepping out of my closet and holding up a black mini-skirt and one of my shimmer tank tops. She tosses me one of her blazers, and I throw it on over the shimmer top. Handing me a pair of black strappy heels, she says, “Perfect.” I slip the heels on, then Henley applies my makeup. She steps back to admire her handiwork. “You look beautiful.”

"Thank you," I say, turning to look in the mirror. She's made me look nice enough that I actually think that I'm pretty.

_ _ What's wrong with me that Jack refuses to like me? No, stop thinking like that. You're going on a date with Mark, and he seems like an amazing guy. _ _

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear the doorbell ring, and I turn to Henley, saying, “He's here.” She follows me down the hallway, standing a few feet back as I open the door, revealing Mark. “See you later.”

Henley reminds me as I step outside, "Oh, the others will probably be here when you get back. And yes, Jack is included in that statement."

My face morphs into a scowl for a second, and then I shrug, saying, “Tell the others that I'll see them when I get back, and make sure to tell Danny I say thank you for the advice he gave me on the plane.” She nods, understanding, and closes the door behind me.

“No magic tricks today?” Mark laughs as he leads me down the stairs and onto the sidewalk, causing me to crack a smile.

“Nope.” I smile in reply, “Just me, today. Wait… You've seen me perform?”

“Well, yeah. I've seen you in Central Park, doing that bit with the sparks forming a card.”

“So you know what I do for a living… What about you?”

“I actually work in the work in the music department of the bookstore where we met.” Mark's green eyes full of laughter as he replies, “I was just getting off work when I bumped into you.”

“Then I have good timing.” I brush his brown hair out of his eyes.

“Extremely fortunate, I would say.”

* * *

“Kaitlynd?” The voice of the one person who could screw this up cuts through our little bubble of happiness, “What's going on? Who is this?”

“Hello, Jack.” I roll my eyes as I turn to face him, “This is Mark. I'm taking a piece of advice, one that our dear friend Danny gave me, to heart, and going on a date. Now, I'm sure Danny's already at my apartment, and Henley was probably expecting you to be there before him, so if you'll excuse us…”

I turn back to Mark, a bitter smile on my face, and a look of bewilderment playing across his features. “One of my associates.” I begin explaining, eerily calm, “We used to be quite close, but when we fell asleep on the way to the airport after a meeting with our benefactor, and woke up in a rather compromising position… Well, it's easiest to say that he said some hurtful things, and I haven't forgiven him.”

“Close meaning you two were dating?” Mark opens the door to Starbucks.

“No, nothing like that. There were times people thought we were, but we were just close friends.”

He nods in understanding as we reach the counter, and we quickly order our drinks, with him insisting that he pays. I concede, laughing, with the condition that I get the drinks when they're done. We grab two chairs by the window, and just sit and chat until I get up to grab our drinks. When I get back to our seats, he looks up from his phone and takes his coffee, his brow furrowed.

“What's wrong?” I ask, worried.

“Nothing. Just my cousin being a dick. Says not to get involved with you. That you're nothing but trouble.”

“Would your cousin's name happen to be Alex White?” When he nods his confirmation, I continue, “You're right, he is a dick. He threatened me and my associates a few months ago when I refused to go back home to California with him. And since I didn't tell him you and I were going on a date, and by the look on your face, you didn't either, I'm guessing he didn't go home, and that he's been keeping a close watch on me and the others in order to screw up my life whenever possible.”

With those words said, his eyes widen, and he stands up quickly, grabbing my hand. “Let's go to the bookstore then. Shall we?”

“Sure. I need to get Henley's birthday present, anyway.”

“Is Henley that girl who was at your apartment?" When I nod, he says, “She seems nice. Is she available? My roommate's looking for a girl, and I was thinking that maybe we could double.”

“In the literal sense… Yes, she's single, but in the emotional sense, she's very, very taken with one of our associates.”

“I'm sorry to hear that,” He sounds genuine when he emotes, “It sounds like her feelings aren't returned.”

“I have a feeling they are. Danny just doesn't want to admit it.”

He laughs as he pushes open the door into the bookstore, the welcome sound of soft jazz filling the air around us, the scent of paper and ink mixing with the cold air and coffee that lingers on our jackets. It doesn't take me long to find the book I had found for Henley, one full of interesting escapology ideas that she would be intrigued to try, but I continue browsing, looking for another book I had spotted the other day, the title of which had caught my eye and seared itself into my mind:  _ _ For Death Loves The Star _ _ .

“That one has never caught anyone's attention.” Mark notices the book as I pick it up, “I'm shocked you even found it. I'll knock it down to half price for you.” I look back at him in surprise, but he just flashes me a grin. I take the two books up to the front desk, and he does what he says, knocking my book down to half price, and he also uses his employee discount, making my purchase even less expensive.

* * *

“Thank you.” I'm still nearly speechless with gratitude, even as we start making our way up the stairs to my apartment.

“For what?”

“For making this the best first date I've ever had,” I lean against the doorframe.

“Then you're very welcome.” He leans in and kisses me on the cheek. He turns to go, but I catch his hand, standing on my toes to kiss his cheek. As I do, the door flies open, revealing one of my associates.

“I hope we can do this again, soon.” I bid him goodbye before turning to face a red-faced Jack. “What?” I brush past him, only to be met with a very smiley Henley, who looks to be on the verge of bouncing, and a curious-looking Merritt and Danny.

“So…” Henley asks, “How did it go?”

“It went great! Although there were a couple rough patches, one where Jack barged in, and a second where I found out that he's related to Alex. But other than that, it was amazing.”

“What's in the bag?” Danny tries to look inside.

“Books.” I don't give away that one of them is Henley's birthday present. He immediately backs away, pulling a card deck out, and Henley drags me to my room.

“Jack was on edge the entire time you were gone.” She gives me an update as I stow the bag safely in my closet, after pulling out my book, “He kept looking at his watch and muttering to himself. And did you see his face when he opened the door?”

“I did, but I think I actually really like Mark. I'm not just using him for a reaction out of Jack.”

“Then why do you have that book in your hands?” She catches a glimpse of the title.

“The title caught my eye, is all.” I set it down so she can't see the cover anymore.

“Yeah, sure.” I don't think she believes me.

“Why are we still meeting at my place, anyway? Isn't the apartment done?”

“Danny says they're doing the finishing touches on it. We should be good within the next couple weeks.”

“Finally!” I exclaim, tossing the blazer onto the bed and kicking off my shoes, “I can have my own space again!”

“You do realize we're all supposed to move in together, right?” She reminds me of our future living arrangements, causing me to groan.

“Fuck. Why can't I stay here?”

“Because the apartment's on the other side of town.” Her answer is very true, but it doesn't stop me from whining once more.

“I hate moving.”

“You better fix things with Jack.” Henley admonishes me, “We are all going to be living in the same apartment, after all. And I, for one, do not want two adults acting like spoiled children who had their favorite toys taken away.”

“You can't make me!" I sound very much like the spoiled child I'm being accused of acting like.

"Kaitlynd. Please, be the bigger person here. Try to fix things, for all of us.”

“Fine…” I agree with her ― very reluctantly, but I agree, “But it isn't going to be easy.”

 


End file.
